Convince Her To Stay
by toomuchtoosoon
Summary: Adam Banks, 23 and engaged, is ready to settle down in marital bliss. However, a past mistake comes back to haunt him, threatening to ruin any possibility for future happiness. Can Adam redeem himself for a happy ending? (Complete)
1. Default Chapter

A/N: By now, the fourth story in this ongoing saga, you should have some kind of knowledge of the world Adam Banks lives in now. Do yourself a favor and browse through some of my earlier stories before proceeding onto this one. I hope you enjoy because I promise to make this an engaging and epic love story. And don't worry, I'll keep going with "The Sophomore Chronicles (I just came up with the concept of this new story and had to get started on it.)

Adam fidgeted in his chair while glancing around the dining room of Forepaugh's, one of the finest restaurants in Minneapolis. It was a very special occasion and Adam had the right to be nervous, but nonetheless the sheer formality of the huge Victorian mansion made him practically catatonic. The small, black, velvet box he fingered was burning a hole through his pocket.  
  
Adam thought back to the conversation he had with his father, Philip Banks, about a week ago. Adam told his dad what he was planning on doing and Mr. Banks didn't give Adam the most enthusiastic approval that he would have hoped for. 'You're too young' and 'How do you know that she's the right girl?' were among his half-hearted reasons for objection. The father and son stared each other down, both knowing all too well that Adam would go ahead with his plan anyway.  
  
Adam was 23, graduated out of the University of Minnesota with a degree in Finance and holding down a steady job in a Financial Advisory and Law firm in the city. Adam planned on going back to school to eventually get a graduate degree. Personally, he felt like he was ready to make this commitment.  
  
Adam suddenly felt a kick at his leg from under the table.  
  
"Adam!" Thomasin Logan hissed his name, indicating the waiter who looked like he had been standing there for quite awhile.  
  
Adam blushed as he quickly ordered his meal and handed the menu over to the expressionless waiter.  
  
Thomasin, or Tamsin as Adam called her, gave him an apologetic smile. "Sorry I had to do that. I couldn't think of any other way to get your attention."  
  
Adam smiled back, gazing at the girl that he had chosen. When they first met, back in their sophomore year of high school, Tamsin was a serious- looking girl with a subdued voice and square, black-rimmed glasses. Now, seven years later, Tamsin was still the same girl, but she was also an elegant beauty who had grown into her once vaguely awkward aquiline nose and tall frame. Dressed in a lovely black cocktail dress with her brown hair pulled back into a classic French twist, Tamsin was heartbreakingly beautiful. Adam nodded his head. He was confident that she was the right one.  
  
He reached across the table and grabbed Tamsin's hands. Now was the time to do it and Adam could not turn back. "I love you—but you know that, right?"  
  
Tamsin sighed with contentment. "Well, here we are, seven years to the day we've been together."  
  
"So, would you say that you're comfortable with how things have been working out—me living in Minneapolis and you in Los Angeles?"  
  
Tamsin attended college at the University of California in Los Angeles, and was currently a student at their famed law school. They visited each other at least one weekend a month and consequently had both logged plenty of Frequent Flyer miles.  
  
Tamsin took a sip of her fine vintage merlot. "It's not the most ideal arrangement, but we can deal with it together."  
  
Adam detached one of his hands and reached into the pocket of his trousers, grabbing hold of the black, velvet box. "What would you say if I said that I could change our arrangement?"  
  
Tamsin ran a soft finger down Adam's arm. "I would say that I'm all ears. What kind of changes would have to be made?"  
  
Adam's grin grew wider and wider as he said, "Well, I worked it out with Luke Kensington and we agreed that next year that I could be transferred to their offices in Los Angeles. I told him that the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with lived there."  
  
Tamsin's expression was stunned. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"  
  
As he pulled the box out of his pocket to expose the $30, 000 ring (a gorgeous, Princess-cut diamond set on a platinum band with side stones, for all the ladies), Tamsin gasped. "I'm saying that I want you to marry me."  
  
Tamsin's eyes were wide as she shook her head from side to side. "You're joking with me, aren't you? This has to be a hoax."  
  
Adam was getting slightly alarmed, like he was worried that she was seriously going to say no. "No, it's not a joke. I love you, Thomasin Logan, and I want you to be my wife."  
  
With a hand covering her gaping mouth, tears started running down Tamsin's face. "Oh, my God...YES!" They embraced and Adam placed the ring on Tamsin's finger.  
  
"Really, this ring is too much," Tamsin paused to gaze at the celestial object taking up a huge amount of space on her left ring finger. "Oh, whatever, I love it! And I love you!"  
  
Feeling strangely bold like a drunk man, Adam raised his wine glass with his arm around the woman he loved and announced to the inhabitants in the beautiful dining room. "Ladies and gentlemen, I would just like to say that this young lady and I are getting married!"  
  
An outburst of impromptu applause followed while Adam and Tamsin kissed. It was undoubtedly one of the happiest moments of Adam's life. However, it would all go downhill from there.


	2. Roxanne Baker

Scooter lounged on the couch in the bachelor pad that he and Adam shared. It was Saturday morning, and true to his bachelor status, he spent it watching cartoons on the TV while still in his boxer shorts. Since Scooter's break up with Julie shortly after the start of her freshman year at Dartmouth, he mostly dabbled here and there with hot blondes that he met in his nighttime job as a bartender. It was a pretty good life.  
  
Scooter barely turned his head when he heard the unmistakable sound of their front door being unlocked. "Hey Adam. Did you get my yogurt and pretzels?"  
  
Adam emerged through the foyer with grocery bags in hand. "Check and check. Don't forget to pick up your dry-cleaning—and I went and got your car washed this morning."  
  
"Are you sure that you aren't having second thoughts about this wedding? Who's going to look after me when you move out?"  
  
Adam crouched down to pick up a shirt that Scooter had haphazardly dropped on the hardwood floor. "More like, act like your mother, right?" Adam said as he chucked the shirt at Scooter's face.  
  
Adam plopped down on the couch next to Scooter and took a handful of his jellybeans. "Do you think that I'm doing the right thing?"  
  
Scooter's eyes were fixated on the morning's episode of Pepper Ann. "Cold feet?"  
  
Adam sighed. "I know that I shouldn't feel this way, but..." He cut himself off.  
  
Scooter turned his head sideways to look Adam in the eye. "Think about it, Adam. You're moving cross-country to a city you don't know. You'll have a new job and a new house. And I know that you love Tamsin, but for the past five years you've seen her like one weekend a month. Once you get married, you're going to be around her every day. It's going to take a lot of adjusting and its natural to be nervous. It doesn't mean anything so don't worry about it."  
  
Adam squinted an eye. "Man, how'd you get so wise?"  
  
As Scooter stood up and pulled on a shirt he said all too seriously, "I'm telling you, its those two years that I've been alive longer than you. That's a lot of extra experience and maturity."  
  
Adam thought about Scooter's ability to burp 'Mary Had a Little Lamb' and the extensive dodge ball collection he kept in his closet 'just in case.' As of right now, Scooter was wearing his favorite 'Star Wars' boxer shorts. Adam snorted. "No, really, whose wisdom did you rip off?"  
  
Scooter started laughing. "Alright, I'll admit it—I read something like that in one of the GQ magazines lying around Derek's room one time." Scooter referred to their former high school Varsity hockey teammate, Derek Martin, who had a reputation for grooming and dressing himself religiously to the famous men's magazine.  
  
Adam distractedly flipped through the photos of the house he and Tamsin were planning on buying. "Well, thanks anyway. I needed that."  
  
As Scooter walked into the kitchen, presumably to grab a carton of ice cream for breakfast, he chuckled, "That's what the best man does, right?"  
  
From inside of the kitchen, Scooter yelled, "Before I forget, I took a message for you this morning."  
  
Adam was studying one of the many furniture catalogues strewn on the coffee table. "Oh, really? Who from?"  
  
Scooter emerged again from the kitchen. "She said her name was Roxanne Baker. I don't remember ever meeting her. Who is she?"  
  
Adam's expression was vaguely nervous at the mention of her name. "You remember last year when I went to that conference in Milwaukee? Roxanne was one of the speakers there. Did she say what she wanted?"  
  
With a spoonful of chocolate chip ice cream still in his mouth, Scooter mumbled, "Something about her being in town and wanting you to show her around maybe? Her number is on the refrigerator." Scooter offered Adam his spoon, but Adam simply shook his head and walked to the kitchen.  
  
Adam gazed at the piece of paper he held in his hand. Roxanne Baker, Jesus. Adam had neglected to tell Scooter the whole story about Roxanne and intended to keep it that way.  
  
Roxanne Baker was a 27-year-old journalist for a big-shot finance publication. Adam had been attracted to her instantly, with her silky straight blonde hair and vibrant brown eyes. Roxanne was funny, and held every single person in the room enraptured when she spoke—even when the subject of her talk was about brainstorming catchy taglines for her columns. Adam found himself compulsively attending Roxanne's seminars, even if her topics held no relevance to his field of study. Adam wouldn't admit to himself that he was nursing an extreme crush.  
  
Adam swore to himself when he recalled the last night of the conference, eating dinner alone in the hotel dining room. As he saw Roxanne approaching his table, Adam knew that he didn't stand a chance.  
  
They started out holding a pretty tame conversation about the general happenings of the conference, comparing experiences and the highlights of the seminars Adam attended. The still-in-college Adam was in awe of Roxanne, the beautiful woman five years his senior. After several glasses of very fine wine, Adam started glancing at his watch, thinking that he'd better head back to his hotel room to call Tamsin. Roxanne had other ideas, however. The combination of Roxanne's soft fingers tracing light inroads on his hand and her foot unsubtly running up and down Adam's leg broke down his defenses.  
  
Adam woke up alone the next morning a little hazy of memory, with only a tell-all lipstick stain on his pillow as an indication of his infidelity. Adam lay still on his bed, frozen with shock. He had just cheated on his girlfriend, and it made him feel empty. With a steely resolve, Adam sat up in his bed and promised that no one would find out. There was no use in ruining his life over a woman he would never see again.  
  
Shaking himself out of the memory, Adam's palms started sweating. How naïve was he to think that his past mistake would not come back to haunt him? Seemingly possessed by a force that Adam could not explain, he picked up and phone and slowly dialed the number sloppily written on the paper Adam held in his hand. 


	3. Goodbye

A/N: I know that this sequence of events will seem to be going by quickly, but all this is a prelude of sorts to the real story. I decided to change things a little from the summary I gave in "The Sophomore Chronicles." That whole thing with the week was just detracting from the real story.

Adam and Roxanne Baker burst through the front door of the bachelor pad late on a Saturday night, after spending the long day together touring the city. Adam wasn't sure why he called Roxanne back or why she called him in the first place, but he was kind of glad that they did.  
  
Adam gazed appreciably at Roxanne. A year older and ever-as-gorgeous, Roxanne was a vision to behold in her slinky nightclub gear and blonde hair flowing straight down her back. They had spent the last couple of hours dancing inappropriately close and getting buzzed.  
  
"Can I get you a coffee?" Adam asked as he headed toward the kitchen.  
  
"Sure," Roxanne responded as she followed him. "Where's your housemate? He's the one I talked to on the phone the other day, right?"  
  
As Adam scooped the ground coffee beans into the filter, he answered, "Scooter is a bartender and doesn't get back until early in the morning, usually."  
  
Roxanne gave Adam a wickedly charming and sexy grin. "Well, that means that we have a couple of hours alone, then."  
  
Adam turned to look at Roxanne and saw single-minded intent in her eyes. "Why did you call me, Roxanne? You gave me no indication last year that I was going to be anything more than a one-night stand."  
  
Roxanne fingered her collarbone distractedly. "I suppose the same reason you called me back—I couldn't get you out of my mind."  
  
Inwardly, Adam disagreed with Roxanne's assessment. Until Scooter had given him the message, Adam had all but forgotten his encounter with Roxanne. Why exactly he had called Roxanne was a mystery. Maybe it was Adam's nervousness about his impending marriage or the feeling of a lifelong repetition that comes with a seven-year relationship with a girl he met in high school.  
  
"I have a fiancée in Los Angeles," Adam told Roxanne half-heartedly. God damnit, Adam thought to himself, this is the woman you've loved for seven years! Get a little more enthusiasm in your voice! That, of course, was a ridiculous thought, considering that in the presence of Roxanne, Tamsin was just a distant part of his consciousness.  
  
Roxanne was undeterred. "I know." She added mockingly, "I saw the photo on your bookshelf and you two are just SO sweet. But don't you want something more?"  
  
Adam wasn't sure what exactly what he wanted, but before he had a chance to answer, Roxanne's lips were on his. Adam couldn't deny that he had an intense physical attraction for her and pressed up against the refrigerator, he couldn't truly say that this wasn't what he wanted. In the middle of the sexually charged and alcohol-induced haze, a crazed, charging figure came bounding out of the hallway. Roxanne saw it from the corner of her eye, backed away from Adam and screamed. Despite himself, Adam gave out a yell, but could only really hear the primal scream of the quickly approaching figure.  
  
Adam was stunned into stillness as he realized with paralyzing dismay who it was. Dressed only in one of Adam's oversized, rumpled t-shirts, Tamsin looked like she had been awakened from a deep sleep. Adam swore as he finally spotted her traveling bag by his computer desk.  
  
Tamsin froze just as the foyer of the kitchen, baseball bat in hand. "Adam?"  
  
Adam could barely get any words out, but he managed to ask, "What are you doing here?"  
  
Tamsin looked from Adam to the strange blond woman, taking in her mussed hair and the distinctive lipstick stains on Adam's mouth, and her heart broke on the spot. In a moment of visible emotional pain, Tamsin said, "I guess you don't remember that we rescheduled our monthly weekend. I thought that you and Scooter were having burglars, so I was going to scare them off. But I guess the bat might come in handy for another reason."  
  
There was a distinct fear in Roxanne's eyes as Tamsin regarded her with contemptuous indignation. "Now, I don't know who you are, other than a slutty tramp, but if you aren't out of here in five seconds..." Tamsin's voice cut off, not really needing any more explanation.  
  
Needless to say, Roxanne exited pretty quickly and Adam was left alone with Tamsin's quiet fury. "Please don't bother to try to explain. I'll pack my things and take a flight back to L.A. tomorrow."  
  
Adam started with "Tamsin, please don't go..." but Adam was speaking to Tamsin's back as she dialed for a taxi and starting heading back to Adam's bedroom to get dressed.  
  
Adam was too stunned by the ongoing events to stop her. She walked out the door, giving him a cold expression. "Goodbye, Adam."  
  
Adam was in a deep sleep the next morning when Scooter, who slammed his face playfully with a pillow, awakened him. "What the hell?"  
  
"Good morning to you, too, sunshine. Where's Tom? I thought she was supposed to be here this weekend."  
  
So Adam was the seemingly the only one who forgot this detail. It was with that reminder that all of the dreadful events of last night came rushing back to Adam's mind. "She left early."  
  
Scooter gave Adam an uncharacteristically serious look of concern. "Was there an emergency back in L.A.?"  
  
Adam was dreading telling Scooter the truth, but he had to do it. "More like an emergency here. Tamsin's gone, and she's probably never coming back. I cheated on her." There—Adam had said it, and saw a look of disgust register on Scooter's face.  
  
"What? You cheated on her last night? With who?"  
  
"Tamsin found me with Roxanne Baker—but that wasn't the first time I cheated on her."  
  
Adam saw a look of recognition wash over Scooter as he remembered Adam mention meeting Roxanne at the conference last year. "So, what happens now?"  
  
"Well, Tamsin is flying back to L.A. today, if she hasn't done so already. And I guess that we're over."  
  
"Is that it? Are you going to do anything about it?" Scooter was getting progressively angrier. "Aren't you even going to TRY and talk to her?"  
  
Adam yelled, "After everything I did, I don't deserve her back! What can I do?"  
  
Scooter yelled back, "Damn it, Banks, I don't know, but DO SOMETHING! Don't just let her walk away! I can't help but hate you right now, but convince her to stay!"  
  
With that, Adam was charged with a crackling energy, and moments later he was driving furiously towards the hotel Adam knew that Tamsin would be staying in. His foot hit the gas, not caring if he got a ticket. As Adam drove up to the entrance of the hotel, to his ridiculous luck, Tamsin was just walking out with her bags. He pulled up beside her as she was trying to call a cab. "Get in."  
  
Tamsin regarded Adam with an expressionless face that just barely shielded the hurt she still carried. "You can give me a ride to the airport, I guess."  
  
Adam and Tamsin rode in silence, except for the sound of honking horns and bustling streets.  
  
It was Tamsin who first spoke. "Who is she?"  
  
As Adam was about to answer, Tamsin put up a hand to interrupt him. "Never mind. I don't want to know."  
  
Adam's voice was desperate. "It didn't mean anything."  
  
"Do you know what you are really saying by 'It didn't mean anything?' You're saying that 'It is meaningless to me that I cheated on you.' Of course it meant something to you or else you wouldn't have done it. But why?"  
  
Adam didn't have an answer why. "I don't know."  
  
Tamsin sighed angrily. "Every time you hurt me and I ask you why, you say 'I don't know.' And I always let it pass—but not this time, Adam. I want to know why."  
  
Under Tamsin's expecting stare, Adam blew up. "Damnit, Tamsin, I don't know! All I do know is that I'm sorry."  
  
In contrast to Adam's shouting, Tamsin said quietly. "That's not enough, Adam."  
  
"Then what CAN I do?"  
  
Tamsin took out a pack of cigarettes from the breast pocket of her blazer and lit up. "I never knew that you smoked."  
  
As she blew out a puff of smoke Tamsin said, "I don't—it's disgusting. But it just seems like an appropriate thing to do right now. And as for what you can do...I don't know...I'd want you to turn back time if you could."  
  
They both knew that time-manipulation was an impossibility, and that this would probably be the last time they ever saw each other.  
  
As Adam parked at the loading/unloading area of the airport, Tamsin said abruptly, "I won't tell anyone."  
  
Adam threw Tamsin a questioning glance. "What?"  
  
"We can tell everyone that we split amicably. It'll save us a lot of trouble—you from all the dirty looks and me from all the embarrassment. I just want to put this all behind me."  
  
Adam was beyond caring. "Whatever you say."  
  
Tamsin nodded. "Well, I guess this is goodbye, then."  
  
They looked at each other, as if trying to memorize every detail about this moment. Adam took in Tamsin's low ponytail, black, square-framed glasses and tight-fitting black blazer. His eyes locked on the embroidery on the front pocket of her jeans. "Goodbye."


	4. The Invitation

After dinner at It's Greek to Me, Adam turned the key to his bachelor pad and bid hello to Scooter, who was at his usual place on the couch.  
  
After Scooter learned of Adam's infidelity, their friendship had never really been the same. Scooter had become more reserved towards Adam, like Adam had lost some of his trust. Sometimes Adam caught Scooter eyeing each of his new girlfriends warily, and others he just openly didn't like, including Adam's newest, Stacey Newland. Adam didn't blame him—Tamsin had been Scooter's good friend for a long time before Adam had met her and Adam knew that Scooter was a fiercely loyal friend.  
  
As Stacey followed Adam through the door, she said hesitantly, "Hey, Scott." She wasn't a fool and could recognize that Scooter didn't particularly like her. Scooter didn't even let Stacey call him by his nickname.  
  
Scooter waved his hand dismissively in response. "Adam, I picked up the mail—it's on the kitchen counter."  
  
Adam knew something was up because Scooter never picked up the mail. Adam left Stacey in the living room with Scooter as he walked into the kitchen and noticed the mail stack was bigger than usual. He thumbed through the pile, throwing away junk mail and separating out bills that had to be paid.  
  
The last envelope in the stack caught Adam's eye. It was an extremely high- quality envelope, made of classy linen. As Adam scanned the outside writing, he was stunned to note that it was addressed from L.A. He carefully tore it open, but as soon as Adam saw what was inside, he almost dropped it.  
  
Tamsin's smiling face was looking up at him from the photo attached to the front of the card. It had been over two years since she and Adam had last seen each other, and there wasn't a day where Adam didn't think of her—if only for a fleeting moment. A few days after she left, Tamsin had Adam's belongings shipped over. Adam never bothered to open the package, knowing his clothes would have the faintly perfumed scent of Tamsin's apartment. It was also a distinct possibility that the ring would be in there, too, and Adam wasn't ready to see it again.  
  
Adam's face hardened when he took the photo in as a whole. It was a simple happy-go-lucky studio photo of Tamsin with a dark-haired man who looked to be a little older than Adam, maybe close to 30. She smiled in the photo from behind the man, who looked like he was in the middle of a laugh while giving Tamsin a piggyback ride. It made Adam's heart wrench.  
  
He didn't want to open the card, but Adam did anyway. In a muted gold script, the inside of the card read:  
  
You are cordially invited to join us in a celebration of the nuptials of  
  
William Beckett Maguire and Thomasin Inez Logan  
  
Presented by Mr. and Mrs. Jackson Maguire and Mr. and Mrs. Peter Logan.  
  
The date was set for next month, and the wedding was to be held at the Maguire estate just outside of Los Angeles. Reading the invitation made Adam sick to his stomach and he almost chucked it in the trashcan but realized that it was addressed to both 'Adam Banks and guest' and 'Scott Vanderbilt III and guest.' It wouldn't be fair to discard of the invitation before Scooter got a chance to see it—he might want to go.  
  
At that moment Stacey joined Adam in the kitchen, unable to stand Scooter's cold disposition much longer. She spotted the card in Adam's hand and instantly squealed in delight—a wedding invitation is seemingly the equivalent to the call of the wild in the female world.  
  
"Oh, let me see!" Stacey cooed.  
  
Adam weakly handed the card over and watched in horror as Stacey read it and grew progressively more excited. "Oh, the bride has such great taste—look at these invitations! And the groom is so handsome! Whose friend are you—the bride or the groom's?"  
  
Adam felt distinctly uncomfortable answering that question. "I know the bride, actually."  
  
Stacey was oblivious to Adam's discomfort and asked, "We're going to go, right?"  
  
"Wait, why would you want to go? You don't even know the girl." Adam was going to fight this for all it was worth.  
  
Stacey protested. "Come on, Adam—I know the wedding will probably be boring for you, seeing as you're a guy and all...But it's a week in Los Angeles! After 5 months of dating, don't you think it'll be a good vacation for us?"  
  
Adam wholeheartedly disagreed with this assessment, but was interrupted by Scooter, who chose this moment to walk into the kitchen. "What's this I hear about a wedding?"  
  
Adam, unable to look Scooter in the eye, explained. "Tamsin is getting married next month."  
  
Scooter smiled uncharacteristically in Stacey's presence. "Oh, awesome, good for her. Who's the lucky guy?"  
  
Adam glared at Scooter, an expression that he ignored. "It says his name is William Maguire."  
  
Scooter touched his fingers up to his chin in thought. "Maguire? That's the big wine family in California, right?" Scooter pretended to be sort of an aimless degenerate, but he still knew what was up and who was who in the high society.  
  
Adam shrugged. "I guess."  
  
"I guess I should take Emily." Emily Henderson was Scooter's latest, who probably would not last until next month. "Tom will kill me if I don't show. And you? Are you going to make an appearance?"  
  
Adam shook his head. "I don't think I should. It would be awkward."  
  
Stacey interrupted. "Why would it be awkward?"  
  
Scooter glared at Stacey. "Stay out of this, Newland. Its none of your business." Stacey quickly shut her mouth.  
  
"Look, Banks," Scooter said with a strained voice, "Tom wouldn't have sent you an invitation if she didn't want you to go. Maybe she just wants to make peace with you finally. I think it's worth it to find out."  
  
Adam was silent for a moment, and then shook his head. "I can't do it." The emotions were still too raw and Adam didn't know if he could take it. Adam looked over at Stacey—he knew that she expected to stay the night, but right now Adam was not in the mood. "You should go home, Stacey."  
  
Stacey looked like she might pout, but Scooter quickly gave her another glare. "Alright, then. Call me tomorrow."  
  
Adam didn't bother to say goodbye, but instead turned quickly to the bathroom because he felt that he might throw up. 


	5. Billy Maguire

A/N: This is my last update for a week or so because I'm going to be in Los Angeles for my UCLA Orientation. I am working on a new chapter for "The Sophomore Chronicles" and that should be up after next week too. I hope you enjoy this chapter and the introduction of Billy Maguire.

In the end, Adam decided to go. He went through all the possible reasons why he received an invitation, and even thought about what Scooter said. Nothing made sense--so Adam admitted to himself that he was curious to finding out. And, Adam thought in the back of his mind, maybe he just wanted to see Tamsin one last time.  
  
Adam counted on Scooter to make the arrangements because Adam didn't know if he would be able to take it, doing it himself.  
  
Adam, Scooter, Stacey and Emily sat in the first-class section of a plane to the Los Angeles airport. The girls gushed about every single detail of the wedding that they could get their hands on—from the outfits they would wear to who would be commissioned to do the official wedding photos. It was Adam's understanding that this would be a relatively small and private ceremony—200 or so people—but Stacey and Emily made it sound like it was the Queen's coronation or something. Adam's palms were sweating as he brought up a scotch to lips and took a sip.  
  
"Scooter, remind me again why I'm here." Adam's hand was shaking distinctly.  
  
Surprisingly, Scooter patted his shoulder in sympathy. "Don't worry, you'll have plenty of support. Some of your Duck friends are supposed to be there, remember?"  
  
Adam smiled at the thought of being reunited with Guy Germaine, Lester Averman and Charlie Conway, three of his best friends from high school. Maybe their presence could help alleviate some of the tension Adam was feeling.  
  
"So what happens when we get to the airport?" Get Scooter talking about the details, Adam thought. It was easier to think about the little things than the huge, emotionally charged things that threatened to drive Adam crazy.  
  
Scooter was fiddling with the controls of his seat radio when he said distractedly, "Well, I talked to Aunt Judith—you know Tom's mom—and I worked it out that there would be a car to pick us up and take us to the estate."  
  
Adam interrupted. "Wait, we're staying at the Maguire estate?" The thought of being in such close proximity to both the bride and groom made Adam uncomfortable.  
  
Scooter grinned. "You haven't seen the Maguire estate—trust me, it'll be much cooler than staying in some hotel. We're lucky—I had to fight it out with Aunt Judy—but she agreed to lodge us there, just because I'm her favorite."  
  
After a moment, Scooter laughed and slapped Adam on the back. "Come on, don't look like you're being carted off to your own funeral. Weddings are supposed to be a happy time."  
  
Scooter may have believed that wholeheartedly, considering he was celebrating the nuptials of one of his dearest friends, but Adam was positive that this wasn't true in his case. However, he just nodded in response to Scooter's comment.  
  
As Adam walked pensively out of the plane and onto the airport greeting/waiting area, he was shocked by what he saw.  
  
Expecting a pot-bellied driver with a possible receding hairline, Adam almost dropped his carry-on bag when he saw Tamsin standing there, pressing her finger playfully on the nose of the man who accompanied her. Adam could never recall sharing ever experiencing that display of affection in the seven years that he had been with Tamsin.  
  
Hesitantly, Adam walked toward where Tamsin stood, not really caring where Scooter, Stacey or Emily were.  
  
Tamsin spotted Adam moments before they were face to face, and they locked gazes. Tamsin's lips parted slightly, and Adam thought that he saw her chest heave, as if her breathing had quickened.  
  
Tamsin quickly regained her composure and said "Adam," in acknowledgment, her voice smothered with a coat of inappropriate familiarity.  
  
"Tamsin," Adam responded, in the same exact tone.  
  
"Adam," a voice interrupted their reunion, "I finally get to meet you."  
  
Tamsin took her gaze off of Adam and shook her head, as if trying to clear her mind. "Adam, this is my fiancé, William Maguire."  
  
As Adam was about to offer his hand to the man in greeting, William laughed heartily and placed a warm hand on Adam's shoulder. "Nobody calls me William anymore—it's Billy, really. Billy Maguire."  
  
With this unfamiliar hand on his shoulder, Adam took the opportunity to really study Billy's face. Billy looked to be thirty, as Adam initially thought in the photo, and he was a clean-cut, good-looking Ken-doll type. Dark brown eyes, meticulously short brown hair and a firm jaw were all features that accentuated Billy's classically handsome looks.  
  
Tamsin had changed in the last two years. Her perennially long, brown mane of hair had always made her look younger than she really was. Now Tamsin's hair was shorn into a choppy, layered bob with side-swept bangs. It made her face look gaunt and older, accentuating what looked like a substantial amount of weight that Tamsin had lost since Adam had last seen her. It was weight that she could ill-afford to lose in the first place. Otherwise, Tamsin was infinitely more composed and elegant at 25 than she was at 23, which was no small feat.  
  
Standing together, Tamsin and Billy made a handsome couple that just looked RIGHT together, like they belonged in a movie. Their children would probably be perfect. Adam ran a hand through his own slightly longish and mussed blond hair with unconscious anxiety. He was embarrassed by his rumpled t-shirt and wrinkled jeans. This was the moment that Adam was meeting the man who replaced him, and here he was, looking like trash.  
  
Adam's embarrassment deepened when Scooter, Emily and Stacey finally walked up. Why did I bring Stacey, Adam thought to himself. Stacey was still in college, and she certainly looked and acted like it. Stacey GIGGLED, for Pete's sake, and Adam remembered that Tamsin never giggled.  
  
"I know that we were supposed to send a driver," Billy said, "But I just couldn't wait to meet everyone."  
  
As they walked through the airport to the parking lot, Adam stayed quiet as Scooter made conversation with Billy. "Your family is in the wine business, right?"  
  
Billy smiled, an easy-going and charismatic grin that had Stacey and Emily unconsciously drooling. "That's my family, but I'm not really part of the business."  
  
Scooter, whose family owned a chain of luxurious hotels, had no desire to take part of the business. He nodded sympathetically at Billy's comment. "So what do you do?"  
  
Billy looked around to see if anyone was in earshot and answered, leaning in close as if letting them in on a big secret, "I write for a living."  
  
Tamsin, who had lived her whole life as the straight man in contrast to the joker, rolled her eyes. "Here we go."  
  
Stacey, who was studying to get her Master's degree in Library Science, perked up instantly. "Oh, really? Anything we might have heard of?"  
  
"You ever read anything by Clinton Jackson?"  
  
Stacey gasped. "No, you're joking! That's you?"  
  
Adam was impressed. Clinton Jackson was a regular on the Bestseller lists, and Adam even had a couple of his works on his bookshelf at home. And with that, Adam knew that Billy had them all in his corner.  
  
Adam didn't realize what his real intent was until that moment. He had tried to fool himself into thinking that he just wanted to see Tamsin one last time. But Adam knew the truth—he came wanting to win her back. Even after two years, Adam loved her. But after meeting the competition, Adam knew that he was in trouble.


	6. Billy's Question

A/N: I'm back, finally! I'm sorry it took so long, but here's a new chapter. I know I promised a new chapter for "The Sophomore Chronicles," but I'm sort of stuck on a concept. I know what direction I'm going in NOW, but not before this chapter was written. So, I promise again, a new Sophomore Chronicles chapter WILL be coming.

"So, what's our plan?" Adam, Charlie and Guy were holed up in one of the studies of the Maguire estate.

"Our plan for what?" Averman walked in carrying a tray of mini-pizzas.

"Averman, dude, you're ten minutes late." Guy regarded Averman with a bit of impatience. "Adam here is experiencing a crisis."

"Sorry, but Billy gave me these pizzas he made." Averman popped one in his mouth. "These freaking' rule! I love Billy!"

Averman looked around nervously as the three guys glowered at him. "What?"

"You could be a little more understanding to Adam's situation here." When Charlie put on the icy glare, it could make the most confident of people fidget. Averman was practically going to pee in his pants.

There was a highly palpable amount of tension in the room. The four guys stayed silent while Averman anxiously chewed on his pizza. Suddenly, Adam, Charlie and Guy started laughing.

"We're just messing with you, Averman." Charlie gave a good-natured chuckle. "Now give me some of that pizza."

"Seriously, what's going on? What's this big important plan that we need to discuss in a dark room that smells like 100-year-old Cuban cigar and illegitimate children?"

Guy cocked an eyebrow. "So, Adam, are we breaking up a wedding or what?"

Adam inwardly cringed. Hearing Guy voice his desire out loud in a coherent sentence sounded a lot worse than the jumbled mess of thoughts in his head. He answered timidly. "Umm, yeah, I guess that's what we're doing."

Averman glanced at Adam sympathetically. "Any ideas, Adam?"

Adam felt uneasy, having the collective gaze set on him. "I don't know. I thought I would just tell Tamsin how I feel."

Charlie, who was in the middle of his training to become a detective for the Federal Bureau of Investigation, depended on astute problem-solving skills for a living. He shook his head. "No, that's not going to work. We need to examine our choices here.

First off, the competition; what are we working against?"

"William Maguire, known affectionately by the world as 'Billy,' is the heir to an old and prestigious wine family. If that weren't enough, he's also a best-selling novelist writing under the pseudonym, Clinton Jackson. This guy has TWO personas that are universally loved. He's ridiculously good-looking, could charm the socks out of my crabby great grand-aunt Esther," Guy paused for a moment to pop a mini-pizza in his mouth, "makes a mean mini-pizza AND paid pay-per-view so I could watch tonight's match just because I mentioned that I watch boxing. This guy is an impressive force."

Averman furrowed his brow. "Face it, man; you're screwed."

Adam couldn't stand the looks of sympathy the guys were shooting him. "Come on, guys—this is all a moot point if Tamsin and I still love each other."

Charlie gave Adam a knowing look. "Well, has she given any indication that she still has any feelings for you? Tom looked happy enough to me."

As Adam was about to shake his head and admit that he, in fact, couldn't tell if Tamsin had any feelings for him, a soft knock sounded from the door. "I don't know why I'm knocking considering that it's my door, but can I talk to Adam?" Billy smiled as he opened the door. "How's it going, fellas? I hope the rooms we gave you are okay."

Guy smiled. "No, they're awesome rooms. Where's the best place to catch the boxing action tonight?"

"Definitely on the movie screen in the basement—see you there at nine?" Guy nodded enthusiastically. "And let Rebecca, the household staff manager, know what kind of food you want. We can get you anything."

Adam wanted to punch this guy in the face for being so likable. Billy looked around the room with an air of faked nostalgia. "You know, out of all the rooms in this house, this is my personal favorite. Did you know that my grand-uncle, George Francis Maguire, fathered 5 bastard children in this room?"

Averman burst out laughing as Charlie asked, "No joking?"

Billy smiled. "Oh, yeah—right on the couch you're sitting on, Charlie."

Adam watched in dismay as Guy and Averman laughed hysterically while Charlie jumped off the couch frantically. Adam didn't know what just yet, but there HAD to be something wrong with this guy. Nobody could be this perfect.

Billy nodded over to Adam. "Can we talk?"

The four guys exchanged glances. Adam thought that he saw Charlie slightly shake his head. He sighed and got up to follow Billy out of the room. Adam wasn't quite sure what to expect.

Adam followed Billy up at least 2 flights of steps. He didn't realize where they were going until Billy quietly locked the door to his bedroom.

"Sorry, but with the wedding preparations going on, the household is a circus. Long story short, I wanted to ask you a favor—but in private."

That took Adam by surprise. "What do you need?"

Billy nervously picked on a hangnail on his thumb. "I just got off the phone with my best friend, Tyler, from New Mexico. Apparently he fell down a flight of stairs and broke his leg pretty badly."

Adam nodded sympathetically. "That's too bad. What does it have to do with me?"

Billy looked at Adam hopefully. "Well the doctor told Tyler that he has to stay in bed for a couple of days—meaning that he can't come to the wedding. So, basically, I'm short a best man...And I was wondering if I could ask you."

"Wait, why would you want me as your best man? We hardly know each other." Adam sputtered the words. This was the last thing he was expecting.

"I don't really have a lot of relatives that I really like enough—and I liked you from the start. I have a feeling that we would make very good friends and we have a lot in common."

Yeah, Adam thought, we're in love with the same woman—there's a similarity for you.

"And I know that you and Thomasin were together for a long time—so maybe you'll understand the feelings I'll be going through the next few days. What do you say?" Adam looked at Billy with uncertainty.

"Come on—you get a really cool best man's gift." Billy's voice had a hint of pleading in it.

Adam cursed to himself. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Adam really liked this guy. If circumstances were different, Adam and Billy really could be friends. And looking at Billy's earnest face, Adam knew that he wouldn't say no. It was funny—it was the same feeling Adam got whenever Scooter asked him for something. Of course, Scooter did not ask Adam for much anymore—Adam missed it.

"Alright," Adam answered slowly. "I'll do it."

Billy's face broke out into a magnificent and dynamic smile. "Fantastic! You're the best."

"Do I have to do anything special?"

"First off, we'll have to get you a coordinating tuxedo for the ceremony. We can do that tomorrow—Tom is picking up her dress, so she can take you to get the tuxedo. Is that okay?"

Adam nodded, not quite realizing what exactly he was getting himself into.


	7. Dressing Room

From the back seat of Thomasin's black Navigator, Adam stared intently out of the window, blocking out the conversation from the front seat.

"How cute would it be if Adam had a deep purple satin vest to match my dress to wear with his tuxedo? Wouldn't he look so handsome?" Thomasin and Pilar were discussing last minute wedding details. At the mention of a purple satin vest, Adam glanced to the front in alarm.

"You know that Adam's tuxedo should coordinate with Billy's," Thomasin replied in her cool voice as Pilar gave an exaggerated frown. "Besides, Adam doesn't need a purple vest to look handsome."

Adam wasn't sure if he heard Thomasin's comment correctly, but Adam was certain that he caught Thomasin's eyes glancing at his from the rearview mirror. When Adam agreed to be Billy's best man, he did not fully realize that he was agreeing to spend the day with Pilar and Thomasin. But here he was, at the beginning of what promised to be a long and trying day.

Pilar picked up the conversation, without missing a beat. "It's too bad the two of you broke up. I was seriously bummed that I couldn't wear the Maid of Honor dress."

"Oh, yeah, you were the big victim here," Thomasin replied. "In retrospect, though, I just don't think the world was ready for blood red mini cocktail dresses at a wedding."

"I just think that it was very big of you two to split as well as you did. You see so many couples involved in these messy breakups including lies, betrayal and cheating." Pilar spoke with sincerity and naivety. Adam was surprised that Thomasin kept his infidelity a secret even to Pilar, her long-time best friend.

"I think the worst thing a person can do to their significant other is cheat. It makes the other person feel like they were inadequate, like they weren't capable of keeping another person happy." Thomasin's voice was unmistakably solemn, and she glanced at Adam again through the rearview mirror. Adam shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

Pilar nodded in agreement. "It shows a full disregard for the other person's feelings, and people who cheat are incapable of being equal partners in a satisfying relationship."

The three sat in silence as Thomasin drove. Adam searched his head for some kind of way to defend himself from this painfully subtle attack. However, Adam couldn't think of any, knowing that he deserved no defense.

However, after a moment, Pilar spoke again. "I can't help but think about this, though. People make mistakes, especially when they're young, like we are. Its all part of growing up and accumulating experiences."

"Point being?" Thomasin regarded Pilar's comment with hesitance.

"It just seems silly for two people to spend the rest of their lives with the pain coming from that one mistake, when its inevitable that we're going to make these mistakes. It's just a form of self-inflicted punishment." Pilar was speaking philosophically, unaware that she was addressing Adam and Thomasin's situation directly.

"That's right. There's more than one victim when a partner cheats. Many times the cheater lives the rest of his life in regret, knowing that he messed up his chance at a happy ending. I think a lot of the time, the cheater never stops being in love." Adam wanted Pilar to keep talking, to express the feelings that he desperately needed to hear.

Pilar shook her head. "I don't know. I just believe in second chances—a second chance in life, for love and happiness."

Another silence pervaded in the car, when Thomasin finally turned on some music. She turned the volume louder than it probably should have been, but it provided an opportunity for Adam to get lost in his thoughts.

As Thomasin was trying on her gown in the dressing room of the exclusively sophisticated and elegant shop, Pilar and Adam sat waiting on plush red couches, sipping on fine afternoon tea. In high school, the two had always gotten along very well, although it had been years since they last spoke. Adam felt like a phony, knowing that Pilar didn't know what kind of person he truly was. Adam wondered if Pilar would still like him if she knew what he did to her best friend.

As Pilar spoke animatedly with her hand placed softly on his, Adam had to smile at his old friend. "I've always wondered something, Adam, but was afraid to ask."

Adam stared bewilderingly at a thin wafer cookie, unable to grasp at how a 'green-tea- flavored' snack was made possible. "In my experience, you've never been afraid of anything."

Pilar gave him an odd smile. "Don't be silly. I'm afraid of a lot of things. Unhappiness, mortality, the possibility of lost love, bad hair—I've just been better than most people at hiding it."

Adam stared at her for a long moment, trying to discern her meaning. "What was your question?"

"Why did you stop playing hockey? I remember coming to your games, and I could tell how much you loved it—maybe more than anything else in the world."

Adam glanced off from Pilar's face, focusing his eyes instead on a delicately embroidered pillow. That was a story for another time, a story that still brought him too much grief to bear. Luckily, Adam and Pilar were interrupted by the entrance of the Bride.

"Whoa," was all Adam could manage to say as Pilar enthusiastically gawked and hugged Thomasin, who looked lovely in a cap-sleeved gown made of delicate, gossamer chiffon woven in a sheer, impossibly pale gold. It was alluringly sensual, yet at the same time altogether innocent. It made Thomasin's tan skin emit a gleam that was ethereal. Adam had a difficult time tearing his eyes away from her, reminded of how much he loved this woman.

"Adam, doesn't Tom look fantastic? She's going to photograph SO well!" Pilar continued to gush in a manner expected of a maid of honor.

Adam couldn't manage any words, but when Thomasin caught his eye, her expression said that she understood exactly what Adam thought.

As Pilar went off to find shoes for her dress, Thomasin accompanied Adam to get some quick measurements for his tuxedo. As Adam stood on the deep red platform, busily being measured by a tiny Asian woman, Thomasin gazed at him enigmatically from the couch. It unnerved Adam.

Adam could hear Thomasin's foot tapping from outside the dressing room as he tried on a sample tuxedo. Adam knew that the three of them were supposed to meet Billy for lunch in half an hour, so he tried to hurry.

Adam hit a snag, however, when it came time to fix his silk tie. He had never really gotten the hang of it—Thomasin used to tie it for him, a smile on her face even in the midst of faked and exaggerated complaining. After she finished with the tie, Thomasin would always pull it gently forward to give Adam a quick peck on the lips. He missed those moments.

"Adam, are you done yet? We're going to be late for lunch." Adam was embarrassed to admit his problem.

After his confession, Adam listened for a response. There was silence from outside the dressing room. "Tamsin?"

Thomasin burst out laughing. "After all these years, you still haven't learned? How have you survived these past two years?"

Adam sheepishly responded. "Umm, well...I have an extensive collection of clip-on ties, actually."

The door to the dressing room opened suddenly, and Thomasin quickly evaluated the situation. "Here, let me help you," she said, stepping inside the small room.

Adam reveled in her nearness, almost claustrophobic of having her in this suddenly tiny place. Thomasin's hands deftly arranged the tie perfectly, with the experience of many years. When she finished, Thomasin took a step back to admire her work.

"I was right about the purple vest—you look very handsome in that tuxedo without it." Thomasin nodded in approval.

"You think so?" Adam's voice held an abundance of uncertainty in the truth of that comment.

"You know that you're handsome, Adam—people have been telling you that your whole life. That's your problem, I think." Thomasin's expression changed as she continued to speak. "Don't you know that you're a Greek god—all golden and perfect? Your parents never thought that I was good enough for you; in fact, nobody did—including myself."

"That's ridiculous, and you know it." Adam spoke ardently, with all of the conviction that he could manage.

Thomasin shook her head. "The moment I found you with that woman, in all of her sexy blond perfection, I knew that it was the truth. I never felt worse about myself than at that instant, and I promised myself that I would never let anyone make me feel that way again."

Adam could see all of the unshielded hurt that Thomasin tried to hide. "Thomasin, I—"

She interrupted him. "You know what disgusts me about this predicament that we're in, Adam?"

Thomasin answered before letting Adam speak in response. "Through all the pain and hatred that you've caused me, I can't help but still want you. I thought that after 2 years that I'd learn how to forget about you. Do you feel as helpless as I am?"

Even as she spoke in her alluring, calming voice, Adam could hear the change in her tone, incorporating a pent-up anger into the vocal assault. Thomasin pulled on Adam's tie, all the while staring into his eyes. "But I don't love you anymore, Adam. Do you hear me? I'm in love with Billy—he's everything I could ever ask for. I don't love you—"

Thomasin didn't finish her statement because suddenly her lips were on Adam's. Adam immediately wrapped his arms around her, wanting to protect her from all the hurt and pain. It was useless, however, considering that Adam was the cause of injury.

"Adam, Tom, where are you? We're late—Billy's at the restaurant already." Pilar's voice could be heard in the far distance.

Adam and Thomasin quickly separated from each other, breaking the moment. Thomasin gave Adam a searing look, with troubled brown eyes, and turned to exit the dressing room. "Hurry and get changed—we have to leave."


	8. Lunch with Mom

A/N: Technically, it was "SC"'s turn to get a new chapter, but this one was easier to write. However, I am working on something for Sophomore Chronicles, so that should be up soon.

From the maitre d's podium, Thomasin peered over and groaned aloud in frustration. Sitting with Billy, stirring her margarita idly, was Mrs. Maguire, a stern and cold lady who looked to come from the traditional upper crust. It was clear to Adam, after a few days in the Maguire household, who held the power in the family.

"Crap," Thomasin hissed under her breath, "Billy brought his mom. God help me, that woman is going to be my mother-in-law."

Adam directed a discreetly quick and worried glance at Thomasin. She genuinely seemed perturbed by the appearance of her would-be mother-in-law. Adam didn't blame her—Mrs. Maguire reminded Adam easily of his own mother, who never approved of his engagement to Thomasin.

When everyone was seated, Adam finally noticed the empty chair beside him. "Are we waiting for somebody?"

Before Billy could respond, a familiar voice sounded behind Adam. "Adam! I'm so glad to finally spend some time around you!" Adam almost groaned aloud as Stacey draped her arms around him and gave Adam a kiss. With each passing moment, Adam was questioning even more and more what exactly he saw in Stacey. Even without Thomasin around, Adam was sure that eventually he would have come to this conclusion.

"Thomasin," Mrs. Maguire began, "I was telling Billy that he should talk to you about leaving school after the wedding."

Billy glared at his mother. "Mom, I told you that I'm not going to ask Thomasin to leave law school just because she's marrying me."

Adam opened his mouth to speak, but Pilar threw him a glance that said that it wasn't his business. It hurt Adam to be reminded just how inconsequential he was in Thomasin's life.

Mrs. Maguire spoke in an unemotional and detached tone. "Thomasin, there is no need for you to chase this silly 'liberated woman's' dream when Billy can provide everything you'll ever need. All you have to do is maintain his household and raise his children."

Thomasin replied in her cool voice, each word carefully chosen. "With all due respect, Theresa, but I graduated from UCLA as the valedictorian of my class with a double major in political science and economics. I believe that I've earned the right to chase my silly 'liberated woman's' dream." Adam was impressed by her composure.

Mrs. Maguire seemed perplexed by Thomasin. "You're going to have so many responsibilities as a Maguire wife that you won't have time for law school. There are parties to host, charity fundraisers to organize, plus all the time it takes to maintain the upkeep of your appearance. A Maguire wife is a public face of the family."

Billy inserted good-naturedly, "There are firms that are aggressively recruiting Thomasin right now, and she's still in school. Given a few years, she'll be the one providing for ME."

Mrs. Maguire shook her head, with a hidden element of anger. "I just don't know where you're coming from, Thomasin. What family do you come from? The Logans own a few bookstores across the country. You're dealing with a family that is integral to the history of California—you adjust to us, not the other way around."

Adam couldn't take staying silent any longer—Thomasin certainly didn't deserve this abuse. But before Adam could speak, Billy pounded his fist angrily, capturing the attention of everyone at the table, and the subtle ear of everyone in the restaurant. "This is our life, Mom—not yours. We've all been afraid of you, the whole family. But I refuse to let you bring Thomasin into this vicious cycle of intimidation."

"Billy, please, we're in a public institution—" Mrs. Maguire was visibly shaken.

Billy continued, "In fact, I think its time that I finally got the courage to say—"

"Your avocado scallop, sir." The entrance of the waiter interrupted Billy.

He appeared to calm down and paused to enjoy his meal, but Adam had to look at him in wonder. He knew from experience how hard it was to stand up to domineering parents—Billy was made of something tougher than Adam initially thought. Adam caught Billy's eye, and couldn't help but give him somewhat of a tentative smile.

Mrs. Maguire looked distressed, staring at Billy for a long moment. Finally, she wordlessly picked up her purse and walked out of the restaurant. Billy watched his mother leave with an indescribable expression on his face. There was a silence at the table, and Thomasin gently placed a hand on Billy's. "Thank you."

Adam had to look away, for the moment seemed painfully intimate.

Stacey, seemingly feeling left out of all the proceedings, reached around to snake her unwelcome arm around Adam's waist. Adam couldn't pretend any longer to be attracted to her—he had to end it tonight.

Pilar chuckled at the sight of the two couples. "It looks like I'm the only single one here. Luckily, the menu has the single girls' comfort dessert—English truffle."

Stacey nodded. "I love English truffles—Adam and I are going to have them at our wedding. Right, sweetie?"

Adam's mouth dropped open—he couldn't believe Stacey's audacity. Before he could respond, Billy smiled. "Really? Are we expecting another set of nuptials?"

Stacey beamed. "Well, we aren't officially engaged, but after five months it's only a matter of time, right?"

Pilar and Billy laughed while Stacey absorbed the attention. It was an awkward situation for Adam—exactly how was the best way to burst Stacey's bubble?

Adam's eyes wandered the table and he noticed Thomasin looking at him. Adam met her gaze defiantly. Thomasin simply shook her head slightly and looked away. "So, Stacey—have you thought about a color scheme for your wedding?"

Adam didn't know what to think. His situation just kept becoming more and more complicated and Adam was becoming less and less sure that a happy ending was possible.


	9. The Ice Rink

Adam awoke with a start, not at first realizing exactly where he was. His hands felt clammy as they stuck to the black leather interior of his black, non-descript rental car. Adam ran a frustrated hand through his always-mussed hair as he realized that he had been driving distractedly through the streets of Los Angeles. It was late, or early, actually—Adam guessed it was about 6am, and had spent most of the night not knowing where he was going—all Adam knew was that he couldn't stick around for the bachelor party. Billy had understood when Adam made his excuses.

Adam had to smile wryly at that thought. Of course Billy had understood—he was all goodness and light. Adam was doomed from the start—he just couldn't compete with everything Billy had to offer. Billy could give Tamsin all that she would ever need; maturity, security, affection, independence, loyalty—things that Adam was capable of only in spurts. Watching him had made Adam acutely aware of his own deficiencies as a man.

It was 6:30 in the morning when Adam finally ambled up the path to the mansion's front entrance.

"Adam?" Adam looked up and Tamsin sat wearing her sleeping clothes in the gazebo, sipping idly at a cup of coffee, the newspaper strewn on the table's surface. "Are you just coming back?"

Adam reluctantly sat down across from Tamsin. "Yeah."

"Crazy night?"

"I guess you could say that." Adam's voice was nondescript. The two sat in silence, each of them not quite meeting the other's eye.

"By the way, Pilar wants to talk to you about the reception."

"Alright," Adam answered distractedly. A long moment passed. "Why couldn't it have been us, two days before our wedding?"

Tamsin raised her head up in response and gave Adam an inscrutable look. "I don't know, Adam--it was your choice. I just reacted to the hand that you dealt me. There was a point where my choices didn't matter anymore and I did what I had to."

Adam opened his mouth to speak but Tamsin interrupted him. "I would have been with you forever, Adam, if you had given me the chance. All I ever wanted was to be with you. Do you know how many times I think about how it would be like just to sleep in our bed, live in our house, and raise our children? I wanted all that, but you made the choices."

Adam said desperately. "It can still happen for us. It's not too late."

Tamsin shook her head sadly. "We both know all too well that it's too late. I can't leave Billy now, not after all we've been through, all the planning. I can't hurt him like you hurt me. I may not be IN love with Billy, but I love him. And I guess that's enough for me."

Adam couldn't argue with her logic. They just sat there, looking at each other with an air of devastating finality. Adam had always felt that there was hope in the past two years. But now he knew that it was a fool's hope. All that was left for him was to lie in the bed of his own making—and Adam had to let Tamsin lie in hers. "I'm never going to stop loving you. My heart belongs to you, Tamsin Logan."

Tamsin didn't answer at first—she just looked at him with a faint agonized expression. When she finally spoke, her gaze was fixed to the far distance. "Tamsin Logan. You know, after all these years, I still like the sound of that."


	10. Leaving Stacey

A/N: Oh, wow, I'm back! I've had a crazy last couple of weeks at UCLA, and things have finally calmed down a little, so I'm doing a little writing. I swear that I'm going to finish this story! Here is a short chapter, and I hope you like it. Also, MAKE SURE TO REREAD CHAPTER 9! I rewrote it pretty much so it makes a little more sense!

Adam and Stacey sat alone together on a bench swing in the Maguire orchard, gazing idly at the soft wind rustle the leaves of the various fruit trees. Anyone who glanced at them from a window inside the house would remark at how perfect they looked. However, Adam was a wreck—with each passing hour, Adam felt like every shred of potential happiness was slipping away from his grasp. He switched his gaze over to Stacey. Stacey was a great girl—in fact, most guys would figure themselves lucky to have her.

Stacey was pretty, Adam supposed—although in a way he had seen many times over.

She made him laugh all the time—although half the time the comedy was unintentional.

Stacey was smart and on her way to a career she liked—although she still insisted on acting weak and callow, as if she thought Adam thought that's how the traditional female should act.

But deep inside, Adam knew that there was nothing wrong with Stacey. The only real reason that he could not bring himself to love her was simple—she wasn't Tamsin. But that was the only reason Adam needed. He was sure that he could lead a comfortable, satisfying life with Stacey—or anyone else who happened to come along. But Adam knew that he wouldn't—he would choose loneliness instead as his penance.

"Adam?" Stacey's voice was unusually serious. "Are you okay?"

Adam's mouth set into a grim, straight line. "Stacey, there is something I need to talk to you about."

Stacey looked at him knowingly. "I knew it was only a matter of time before you finally figured it out. I've been waiting for you."

Adam was momentarily confused. "To do what?"

Stacey gazed out into the apple trees. "To break up with me."

Adam did a double take. "Wait... What?"

"I'm not dumb, Adam. I know that you're in love with Thomasin. I just wish that you had told me about her before you brought me here." Stacey sounded as mature and ostensible as Adam had ever heard her.

"I'm so sorry, Stacey." Adam was striking out left and right, it seemed like.

Stacey gave him a sympathetic glance. "You don't have to apologize—I'll survive. What are you going to do?"

Adam sighed. "There's really nothing I can do. The wedding is the day after tomorrow. All I can do is smile, put on a handsome tux, and wish Billy and Tamsin all the happiness in the world. I'm going to mean it, too, because they deserve it."

Stacey placed her hand on his. "Oh, Adam..." She gave Adam a hug and quietly walked away, knowing that Adam needed time alone.

Adam gazed out into the distance, watching the wind stir the leaves. It was then that he finally heard the noise that had been present throughout the conversation. Snip. Snip. Snip. Adam turned around to place the noise.

There Billy stood, not 15 feet away with garden shears, a basket full of pears at his feet. "Hello, Adam."

Adam knew that Billy had heard their conversation and took a deep breath.


	11. Billy's confrontation?

A/N: Oh, man, we're heading toward to huge dramatic climax! I'm getting so excited! Sorry this is kind of short but midterms and papers are totally kicking my butt and taking names. I am working a a huge chapter, where most everything comes together. Haha, so who wants to take a stab at what happens next?

Billy smiled at Adam, picked up his basket and sat down on the bench next to him. He chose a pear out of the basket, inspected it carefully, and handed it wordlessly to Adam. He moved with a specific deliberateness that agonized Adam.

Adam spoke first. "So, I guess you heard everything, then?"

Billy squinted at the setting sun, accentuating slight wrinkles at the corners of his eyes. Adam couldn't help but notice the imperfection, but somehow it made Billy more appealing. "I won't lie to you and say that I didn't—but it doesn't matter."

Adam's body tensed at the tone of Billy's voice. "What do you mean?"

"That first moment at the airport, I saw the way you and Tamsin looked at each other and I knew that you still loved her. The way you watch her, when you think no one is watching—I'd be daft not to notice."

Adam averted his eyes and stared at his shoe. "If you know that I love her, why did you ask me to be your best man?"

When Billy responded, he sounded a bit like an enigma. "I don't know, maybe it's a cruel streak in me."

Adam couldn't help but suppress a disbelieving smile. "No, really."

Billy caught his eye. "I meant it when I said that I liked you from the start. You're a good guy, Adam—it's just unfortunate that we have this huge wall between us."

Adam sighed. "Why do you have to be such a good guy, Billy? I'm supposed to hate you, but you make it so difficult."

"We can be friends," Billy started tentatively, "in fact, I'd like that."

Adam hesitated before answering, but nodded. "Yeah, I'd like that, too."

"Alright," Billy said awkwardly. "But, as your friend, I'd like to tell you that you're an idiot."

Adam turned his head quickly to glance at Billy. "What? Our friendship isn't getting off to that great of a start if you're insulting me already."

Billy gave a good-natured laugh. "I just can't believe that you let Thomasin get away. She really is something."

Adam responded solemnly. "I know that. Don't you think that I've been regretting it for the last two years?"

"Regret is one thing, Adam. Action is something entirely different."

If Billy intended a double meaning, Adam missed it completely. "You're right, Billy, I need to do something—I need to leave. I know that friends don't do this to each other, but I can't stay for the wedding."

If Billy was alarmed at the news, he kept it well-hidden. "You're leaving? When?"

"Tonight, if possible. I know that I'm supposed to be your best man, but..."

Billy interrupted. "I understand."

Adam smiled, but it looked more like a grimace. "Thank you." As he stood up to head to the house, Adam added, "I'm glad that it was you, Billy. I couldn't leave her with anyone else."

"Are you going to say goodbye to her?"

"No, I can't."

Billy looked after Adam as he walked away, a strangely pained expression on his face.


	12. Billy Makes His Choice

As Billy walked purposely down one of the richly carpeted hallways in the house, he nodded in acknowledgment to a passing Scooter. Scooter gave Billy a strange look and grabbed his arm.

"You do realize that Adam is gone, right?"

Billy ran an atypically distressed hand through his short hair. "Yeah, he left last night, actually."

A realization dawned on Scooter, but he meant to tread lightly. "Do you have any idea why?"

Billy's mouth unconsciously set into a grim, straight line. "Yes, I'm aware of the situation. But Adam decided to extricate himself from it—so I guess we don't have a problem."

Scooter could sense the tension racking Billy's body. "I guess not." Scooter started to walk past.

"Wait," Billy said, his feet rooted where he was standing. "Did she love him? Does she still love him? How am I supposed to feel about all this? What do I do?"

Scooter stepped back from the intensity that Billy emitted, and had a feeling that Billy was unraveling. "Whoa, hold on a second. The only question that I can answer for you is that, yes, she did love him—a lot. Whether she still loves him—that's something you'd have to ask Tom herself."

Billy leaned back against the wall, as if he needed the support. "You're right. That's exactly what I need to do."

Scooter watched after Billy as he walked briskly away, wondering if he could still get a full refund for his tuxedo if by some chance, the wedding didn't go as planned. He whistled aloud. It was going to be one hell of a show, that's something Scooter knew for sure.

Thomasin lay on the bed of her bedroom, fully dressed and staring up at the ceiling. She felt almost catatonic, fraught with nervousness. Thomasin wished that she could attribute it all to cold feet, but she knew that wasn't the whole case.

Thomasin was trying to figure out why she had invited Adam to the wedding. Maybe she felt the need to hurt him, to show Adam how happy she could be without him—hurt him like he had hurt her. Maybe she needed to make peace with him, finally. And maybe there was an even more obvious reason, but it was something she didn't want to think about.

Maybe she just needed to see him again. What exactly that meant about her feelings, Thomasin didn't want to know.

There was a soft knock on the door. "Thomasin, can I come in?"

Thomasin sat up quickly and propped herself up on the pillows. "Of course you can. Is there anything wrong? Oh, my god...Is it the catering? I knew that we would have problems with the salmon—"

Billy raised a gentle hand to interrupt her. "No, everything is going on as planned—not one mistake yet so far."

Thomasin didn't know why she suddenly sounded so high-strung and shrill, and bade herself to relax. "Well, okay. Then what's the problem?"

Billy placed his hand tenderly on hers. "I've realized that if we go through with this wedding tomorrow, it could be the biggest mistake of all."

Thomasin's mouth gaped open at Billy's statement—that was the last thing she was expecting. "Billy...What are you talking about?"

"Tyler didn't break his leg. I lied to you." Billy's expression was grim.

Thomasin was confused. "Well, I'm glad you set that straight, but that's no reason to stop a marriage."

Billy continued as if he hadn't heard her. "He said that it would hurt him too much to watch us get married, so I told him to stay in New Mexico."

"Billy...Are you saying that Tyler is in love with me?" The conversation seemed to be taking on a weird tangent. It felt reminiscent of a soap opera.

Billy grimaced. "No...He's not in love with you."

Realization dawned on Thomasin. "Oh, well...That puts a whole new spin on things. Why are you telling me this now?"

"I was being a coward because I didn't want to come out to my parents. And if I was going to compromise myself by getting married, you were the only woman I could imagine myself being with." Billy spoke earnestly, trying to make Thomasin understand.

"Did you ever think about how I would feel about this arrangement—that I might want to be with someone who loves me?"

Billy looked at Thomasin, ashamed but with a speck of hopefulness. "That's why I'm telling you now—it's not too late."

...It's not too late...Thomasin had heard that phrase enough for a lifetime it seemed. "What do you mean, 'it's not too late'?"

Billy stood up and paced around the room. "Adam loves you and, call me crazy, but I think that you love him, too."

Thomasin sadly shook her head. "It isn't that easy, Billy. He cheated on me—that's why we're not together. Time hasn't erased that, all the betrayal I've felt."

Billy kneeled in front of a sitting Thomasin and locked his gaze with hers. "Tammy—you can't let your mind override your heart. I'm scared of coming out, but I love Tyler and that's the way to my own happiness. You've got to decide which way leads to YOUR happiness."

Inexplicable to Thomasin, her chest started heaving and weak, distressed noises squeaked out of her throat. A wave of emotion like nothing she had ever been capable of came over Thomasin and it took a few moments for the first sobs to escape. But once they did, Thomasin allowed herself to express all of the hurt that she had felt in the past two years. Thomasin was confused, uncertain and felt helpless in interpreting her feelings. Billy held her all the time, realizing the enormity of the moment.


	13. La fin

A/N: Ahh, the end. Yay.

Adam woke up on the floor of his apartment in Minneapolis, still wearing the clothes he flew in with and an unattractive puddle of drool pooling by his mouth. With a dry mouth Adam waited for his vision to stop blurring as he attempted to glance at his watch. Adam's neck was stiff from sleeping on the hardwood floor and his left arm was numb from lying on his side. Adam tried to shake his arm with no luck. It lay limply without feeling.

Adam's face paled as he remembered the past days' events. The clock in the kitchen read 3:30 in the afternoon—the ceremony was supposed to be halfway over by now. Weddings were meant to symbolize the beginning, but for Adam it represented the end. His chance for happiness was dying a quiet little death with each passing second. It was that little death that vaguely ashamed him. That was his problem--life had kicked Adam in the gut and he stayed down for the count. But inside, Adam realized that he couldn't blame anyone—Roxanne, Stacey, fate—but himself. Tamsin had been right. He was the one who made the choices, and it was Adam who would face the consequences.

Billy was a good guy—perfect, almost. He would take care of Tamsin and give her everything she would ever need. That was all Adam could ask for at this point. But where did Adam go now? He was 25, so obviously he had a lot of life to lead—even if the outlook was bleak. Could he make the rest of his life worthwhile—or more importantly, could he muster the effort to care?

Adam gazed out the window and allowed a smirk that was almost a grimace escape his lips. He could see Crazy Larry at his usual spot by the Korean fruit stands across from the apartment building. Crazy Larry sat there everyday for at least the last three years, crouching, looking like he was ready to pounce. Obviously, they called the homeless man Crazy Larry for a reason. One day, Crazy Larry started screaming of retribution and the end. The tone of his screams curdled the blood in Adam's veins. Since that day Crazy Larry leaned against the red brick building of some tax firm, head limp and eyes staring heaven-bound. Adam didn't know how, but the life seemed to be sucked out of him. People still dropped coins in Crazy Larry's worn Styrofoam cup, but he no longer muttered angry gibberish or sang odd songs. It was no use helping him, Adam realized. Crazy Larry was intent on leaving this world, somehow. And when a person had that mindset, all anyone else could do was hold the door open with a flourish and give a friendly smile. The course of nature and the cruelty of the streets would deny Crazy Larry that right and Adam wondered—would anybody do that for him?

Adam shook himself out of the contemplative gaze. Of course, Adam knew he was being overly dramatic. He would not end his life or endanger his health in any way. At the worst, Adam might get totally plastered while enjoying the tunes of a Metallica cd lost in the dark abyss of his closet. Adam had a good life, a life to be envied. He had a great job with the promise of quick ascension up the corporate ladder. Adam had some of the greatest friends on earth—Scooter gave the air of irresponsibility and carelessness, but Adam knew that he could count on him for anything. Charlie lived in D.C. now, but neither time nor distance had tempered their adolescent bonds. Guy and Averman were reliably loyal running mates. The upscale apartment that he and Scooter shared could house most upper-middle class families, and yet they treated it as if it were a regular junkie bachelor pad. Hell, Adam was the reigning champion of his fantasy baseball league and even though Scooter still killed him at Madden Football, he was getting pretty good.

It would take Adam time, but he would get over Tamsin. There would be other girls—and a woman who he would eventually marry. Adam would have children, watch them grow up, and go to college—all without Tamsin. He would name his son Macgowan (That was his grandfather's name) and his daughter Josephine. Scratch that—Josephine had been Tamsin's idea. Tamsin thought that "Posie" would be a really cool nickname to raise a daughter on. So she would probably want to use that one, and in a couple of years perfect love-child Posie Maguire would be born. And maybe Adam didn't need Tamsin. She had her faults and they experienced their own share of bad times. When they got in fights, Tamsin was capable of making him feel like nothing—she could be ruthless and cold. She strived so hard to be fully independent that sometimes Adam felt alienated--superfluous in her life. Adam had to convince himself that he was better off without her. Maybe after a couple of drinks it wouldn't seem like such a lie. Adam would ignore the fact that he had just as many faults regarding their relationship. In fact, he was the one who made the ultimate mistake in the end. Adam knew the truth—Tamsin was the one who was better off without him.

The door bell rang and Adam was startled. He must have ordered Chinese before passing out on the floor or something. As Adam headed towards the door, he fumbled in his pockets, searching for his wallet. Vaguely Adam hoped that he remembered to order orange chicken—he was in the mood for that. But all thoughts escaped his head when Adam opened the door. Tamsin stood there, looking as if she hoped that no one would answer. The expression on her face was of overwhelmed confusion, fear, or longing. Adam didn't ask any questions. He just wrapped his arms around her and figured that everything might actually work out, after all. Pilar believed in second chances, so why couldn't he?


End file.
